


his bodyguard

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Roy Mustang, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince Edward Elric, alternative universe, short sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Roy is Ed's Bodyguard and as such he protects him from anything, be it scolding teachers, mocking soldiers or not having an orgasm tonight. Because Roy is not only his Bodyguard but also happens to be madly in love with Ed.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: RoyEd month





	his bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 18 of royed month 2020 prompt: Bodyguard  
> This is only my second attempt at writing smut so I hope it's not too bad.

Edward ran through the castle corridors as fast as he could. He was in a hurry because he had stayed in the library for too long and was late. If he was unlucky, his teacher would be looking for him and scold him and urge him to get ready quickly in her own unique way. As if Edward's presence at this meeting was really necessary. Just because he happened to be a prince, everyone had an awful lot of expectations of him. Or rather almost everyone, there were two exceptions, one was Ed's brother Alphonse and the other he bumped into as he turned around a corner.

Two gloved hands grabbed Ed by the shoulders, stopping him and thereby avoiding a direct impact with the silver breastplate. Ed looked up and directly into the dark eyes of his bodyguard. Roy was already wearing his full armor, even with the floor-length red cloak he only wore on special occasions. The handles of his two swords protruded from behind his back. The only thing he had left away was the helmet. A smile ghosted over Roy's face when he saw Ed's face flushed from running. "There you are. You're late, Your Highness, but there will still be enough time.", Roy said quietly, releasing Ed from his grip and stepping aside. Ed walked on and Roy followed him.

"Don't call me Your Highness, you idiot.", Ed hissed. Roy indicated a bow. "As you wish, Your Highness.", he replied, and Ed rolled his eyes. "Has Sensei started looking for me yet?", Ed asked, but Roy didn't need to answer. Izumi could be heard swearing in the curve of the aisle. Roy immediately grabbed Ed by the arm and pulled him into a side passage. Just in time, because the next moment Izumi came into sight. She stomped angrily through the hallway and almost passed Roy, but then noticed him. She stopped and turned to face him. "Hey guard, do you know where Prince Edward is?", she asked. Roy gave her an innocent look. "I'm sure he's close by.", he replied, ignoring the way Ed pressed against his back. Roy's taller stature, his big armor and his cloak, hid Edward completely, so Izumi didn't notice and walked away.

Ed stood up on his tiptoes but still couldn't see over Roy's shoulders, but when Roy turned around his face was very close to Ed's. Roy smirked and took him by the hips, lifting him up as if he didn't weigh anything. "That was close.", Ed muttered, ignoring the blush that spread across his face. "Will I get a reward?", Roy asked, making puppy eyes at him. Ed sighed and cupped Roy's cheeks with his hands, unable to suppress a smile. "Because you are such a good watchdog? Well, why not?”, he said and pressed a kiss to Roy's lips. He didn't dare iniciate more than a short contact, the likelihood that they would not be able to tear themselves away from each other was far too high and they were already late anyway.

Roy threw Ed over his shoulder and kept walking, ignoring Ed's curses and fidgets. Shortly after they had arrived at Ed's room, and Roy promptly helped Ed out of his everyday clothes and helped him put on his new outfit, a red tunic with gold embroidery, black trousers and leather sandals. In the end, he even combed Ed's hair, which was the only part of the procedure that Ed didn't try to stop Roy from, but actually enjoyed, even if he never would have admitted it.

"You don't have to do that. You are not my maid, you are my bodyguard.“, Ed mumbled and looked at his feet in embarrassment. It was not uncommon for him to take care of Ed, although his job did not require it at all. He kept doing something like helping Ed with his clothes and hair, carrying him to bed when he fell asleep over his books, or comforting him when Ed was sad. At first it had irritated Ed a lot and it had taken him a long time to understand that Roy was doing things like that because he wanted to, because he just liked to take care of him, because he liked Ed. Ed could hear Roy chuckling behind him. "I know.", he said softly, running both hands through Ed's loose hair. Then he put the brush away, helped Ed up, and escorted him out of the room and to the throne room.

There was a formal meeting with some high-level Xerxian and Amestrian officials. The two countries maintained good contacts, so meetings like this were not uncommon. Ed did not understand why his father insisted on his presence when nothing politically important was discussed. It was all about social constraints and Ed hated that. Roy's presence made the whole thing a bit more bearable. Unlike Ed, he knew exactly who was who and what was worth knowing about each person. Every time someone came up to Ed to speak to him, Roy whispered the most important information about that person into Ed's ear and every time they were gone, he patiently listened to Ed's complaints about how boring everyone was and chuckled about it.

Amestris was a militarily dominated country and, accordingly, many from the top ranks of the Amestrian military were present. There had been some promotions and substitutions lately, so there were a few Amestrians present who had never been to such meetings before. At the sight of one of them, Roy was immediately tense. He gritted his teeth and placed a hand on Ed's back to guide him through the crowd to another part of the throne room, but it was too late for that, the man had noticed the two and was coming up to them.

"Colonel Mustang, how nice to see you again. Oh no, my bad, you are no longer a colonel.”, he called to Roy as he approached the two. Roy took a deep breath and put on his neutral polite face, over which he had as much control as if it were a mask. He corrected his position so that he happened to stand in front of Ed. "Kimblee. It's been quite a while.”, he said in a polite but icy tone and stared at the man. Kimblee laughed and stopped in front of Roy. "Yes, it was really a long time. The last time we saw each other you punched me in the face. But a lot has changed since then. I'm a General now and you...", Kimblee glanced at Edward and looked him over," ... you are a babysitter." He laughed again and the people around them looked at him, many of them walking away. A few other Amestrian soldiers moved to stand behind Kimblee. The sudden tension was palpable, but Ed couldn't help but move to stand next to Roy and tell this guy his opinion. “He's not a babysitter, he's a member of the Royal Guards of Xerxes, which is made up of the best fighters out there. A pathetic little soldier like you can't compete with him, so why are you as stupid as to try and provoke him?”, he explained, trudging towards the guy with his index finger pointing at him, but Roy grabbed Ed by the collar, pulled him back and moved in front of him again.

Kimblee laughed again, but his laugh got silent when he saw the look in Roy's eyes. It had become more quiet around them. Kimblee looked at Ed again and grinned. "You have a really high opinion of your dog. Do you know that he used to be a colleague of mine? An Amestrian soldier, as obedient and dutiful as you can ask for. At least that part hasn't changed, but...", Kimblee shook his head as if he were disappointed," ... all the ambition is gone. He wanted to go high, climb the ranks, get an important position and now he has resigned himself to running after a brat all day long and making sure he will not fall on his royal nose. What happened that caused such a change? "

Ed wanted to say something again, but Roy stopped him. “My career is my business. Your choice of words, on the other hand, is an insult and I urge you to refrain from going any further.”, said Roy in a calm tone with a threatening undertone. Kimblee eyed him thoughtfully, weighing his chances. He glanced over his shoulder at the lower-ranking soldiers who were standing behind him and watching him. Then he turned back to Roy and grinned. His hand moved closer to his sword handle. "I call this tiny kid a brat as often as I want, after all he is a brat and a spoiled rich brat too.", Kimblee hissed. Roy's eyebrow twitched. He held Ed back, who wanted to complain about the word tiny. "Take that back, Kimblee. It is unwise to insult a prince.“, he said and this time he really sounded threatening.

Kimblee's grin widened and his hand rested on the sword handle. "Make me take it back.", he shouted, and the next moment he had his sword drawn and attacked Roy, who shifted his position so that he completely shielded Ed with his body, and drew his own swords. He parried Kimblee's first couple of sword strikes, then pushed him back. He used both swords at the same time and let his attacks follow each other so quickly that Kimblee had serious difficulty fighting them all off with his single sword as he stumbled backwards, but he still got some scratches so superficially and precisely placed that it was clear that they were more of a warning. When they got into the group of other soldiers, Kimblee scremed at them to support him and a few did so, if not many. It didn't seem to make much difference to Roy. He didn't have to make a big effort to drive them out of his way with a few sword blows and get to Kimblee. He forced him backwards halfway through the hall while the bystanders jumped out of the way before Ed's father and Fuhrer President of Amestris made their way close to the fighters and shouted orders for them to stop. Roy ignored everything Hohenheim shouted at him, so Ed cleared his throat.

"Roy, come here!", he shouted and Roy immediately let go of his opponent and ran to Ed. He stopped next to him, still glaring daggers at Kimblee, swords raised. Only when Ed placed a hand on his arm did he look at him and the anger vanished from Roy's eyes. At the other end of the room, Kimblee almost collapsed from exhaustion. He breathed heavily and swayed when Bradley came up to him to ask what had happened. Ed ran to his father and quickly explained the situation, and Hohenheim and Bradley managed to handle the whole thing without causing more trouble.

Late in the evening after the meeting was finally over and Ed was able to retire to his chambers, he was very tense and exhausted. Roy drew a bath for him and helped him out of his clothes and into the tub, then he undressed himself and sat down with Ed sitting between Roy's legs and leaning back against Roy's chest.

Ed sighed while Roy's hands massaged his neck and stroked his shoulders. He could feel Roy's breath on his skin when Roy kissed him on the neck. Ed dropped back relaxed and closed his eyes. Roy's hands kept sliding down on him and stroking his torso, very gently, so you could almost forget that the same hands could wield a sword with so much precision and power. Ed opened his eyes again and looked at Roy.

He remembered what Kimblee had said about him, that he used to be an Amestrian soldier. Ed knew that, but Roy had never talked about it. To be precise, he had only mentioned it once, the day Hohenheim had hired him as Ed's bodyguard. It was immediately after a tournament a few years ago that was held in honor of Ed's birthday and his coming of age. Hohenheim had planned from the beginning to look for a bodyguard for Ed among the participants, so he had issued his invitation for fighters from everywhere and every social class. And many had come, but one stood out more than everyone else, he beat each and every one of his opponents without difficulty, managed several opponents at the same time and caused a sensation by using a second sword instead of a shield and by keeping his face hidden under a helmet the entire time so no one knew what it looked like until he took off the helmet when he was declared the winner. It had almost taken Ed's breath away when he saw how attractive the man whom his father made his bodyguard without hesitation was and after he realized that Roy was not only hot and strong but also had a wonderful personality, he was swept off his feet. He had fallen in love with Roy and had been convinced that he would always keep that a secret, but when Roy declared to him a few months ago that he loved Ed, he admitted it to him and since then the two have been secretly in a relationship.

"Are you happy?", Ed asked quietly. Roy chuckled and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You ask me that at a moment when I have you naked in my arms? You're funny, Ed. Of course I'm happy.”, he replied and kissed Ed as if to confirm his words. Ed shook his head as they separated. He turned around to have a better view at Roy and placed his hands on Roy's chest. "I mean what Kimblee said. About you wanting to make career in the Amestrian military. When you came here, you weren't in the military anymore, so you didn't leave it to start your position here. So why are you no longer there? Would you prefer to be in the military?”, Ed asked shyly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a bit afraid Roy might answer yes. After all, Roy's job, as Kimblee had said, although he phrased it badly, was to run after Ed and take care of him. He had no way of gaining influence as he could have done in the military, and the only promotion he had a chance for was from the Prince's bodyguard to the King's bodyguard when Ed inherited the throne from his father.

Roy's smile faded a little. He ran a hand through Ed's hair and looked at him thoughtfully. "You mustn't listen to what Kimblee says. He would say something that completely contradicts his own opinion, as long as it hurts someone else. But to answer your questions... They kicked me out. Because of refusal to obey orders. After that I really didn't feel like going back there. The Amestrian military is an exhausting place full of corrupt people, which is exactly why I wanted to rise in the ranks, to have a chance to improve it and not be pushed around. If I had the chance to go back there with the same rank as the one I had stopped with or even higher, I wouldn't. Why should I go back there if I can be here with you instead? I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. I would not give up my position as your bodyguard to anything else in the world except for the position as your husband.”, said Roy.

He took Ed's hands in his own and kissed each one. Ed felt himself blush. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. "I love you too.", he whispered against Roy's lips and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and careful at first, but became more passionate as Roy pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth and explored it. Roy's hands traveled over Ed's body and pushed him back in the bathtub until Ed was half laying on his back, half leaning against the opposite side of the tub, and Roy was on top of him. He let go of Ed's lips and instead kissed Ed's neck, sucked on it and bit it. He slowly decorated Ed's neck and collarbone with bite marks and hickeys, while Ed groaned and clung to Roy's shoulders. His legs wrapped around Roy's waist as if by themselves. Roy held a hand to Ed's lips and Ed immediately took two of Roy's fingers in his mouth, encircled them with his tongue and sucked on them until Roy pulled them away.

Roy's lips continued to slide down, closed around one of Ed's nipples. He sucked on it, making Ed moan loudly, then did the same with his other nipple. Meanwhile, his hands moved between Ed's legs and started to prepare him. Ed almost whimpered, he was sure he would come any minute but before it happened, Roy let go of him again. He took Ed by the hips and looked at him, enjoying the sight of Ed's flushed cheeks and the lust-veiled look in his eyes, his swollen, slightly opened lips. Slowly, Roy pushed into his lover, watching his expression change, his eyes drop closed with pleasure, his head leaning back. When he had completely pushed himself into the warm tightness, he paused and kissed Ed's exposed throat. "How can you think I'm not happy with you? You are the love of my life, nowhere could I be happier than at your side.“, he whispered against Ed's skin and let his teeth brush over it. He pulled back halfway and pushed in again, making Ed gasp, "I spend the whole day being with my great love, protecting my love and spending the whole night making love to my love and cuddling you. It's like a wonderful dream and I'm scared at the thought of waking up from it and being back in the military. Nowhere could I be happier than with you.”

While whispering all that to him, he held Ed by the hips and thrusted into him over and over again. He hit Edward's sweet spot exactly. Ed clung to Roy, pulling his fingernails down Roy's back, leaving red streaks behind. "Roy", Ed whispered, "Roy" He couldn't stop whispering his bodyguard's name. His lust increased until finally the sweet redemption finally came in the form of his orgasm. He shouted Roy's name as he came, then his tension eased. He just clung to Roy, who soon came deep inside of Ed.

The two remained in the position they were in for a while, caught their breath and exchanged slow kisses. Finally Roy pulled out of Ed and got up. He picked Ed up and climbed out of the tub with him, dried them both, and carried Ed to his adjoining bedroom, where he lay him on the bed. Edward stretched and immediately snuggled up to Roy as he lay down next to him and spread the blanket over both of them. He placed his head on Roy's chest and listened to his heartbeat, his hand on Roy's stomach, where it stroked his abs. As if pulled by a magnet, Roy's hand immediately moved into Ed's open hair and played with the blonde strands. His other hand lay on Ed's hand on his stomach and held it gently.

"What about you?", Roy asked softly, kissing Ed's forehead. Ed looked up at him. The moonlight that fell through the curtain illuminated Roy excellently. "What about me?", Ed asked. Roy smiled and shook his head slightly. "You ask if I'm happy, but I'd rather know if you're happy.", Roy replied. Ed laughed and placed his head back on Roy's chest. "You ask me that in a moment when I have you naked in my arms?", he replied. He could feel and hear Roy's laugh at the same time. "Of course I'm happy. I am accompanied and protected by the love of my life all day long and fucked and cuddled all night long. You don't seriously believe that it doesn't make me as happy as you, you fool?”, Ed said softly. Roy hugged him tightly and kissed him again. "I love you, Your Highness.", he whispered. "I love you too, you idiot.", Ed replied.4


End file.
